ME ENAMORE
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: HAN PASADO 2 AÑOS DE FFI Y HA LLEGADO EL PARTIDO DE GRADUACION QUE PASARA CUANDO KIDO Y TOUKO SE RENCUNTREN Y SEPAN QUE LOS 2 SE SIGUEN QUERIENDO LO SE ASCO DE SUMMARY PERO NI MODO PASEN Y LEAN PLIS
1. Chapter 1

LA VERDAD (POR KIDO)

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5 -_- QUE MAL :P

ACLARACIONES:  
(N/A:) NOTA DE LA AUTORA -pensamientos-  
AHORA EL FIC

1 DIA ANTES DEL PARTIDO KIDO SE ENCONTRABA EN SU HABITACION RECOGIENDOSE EL CABELLO DESPUES DE UNA MERECIDA DUCHA Y CUANDO POR ACCIDENTE ROSO SUS LABIOS CON SU MANO RECORDO SU PRIMER BESO Y A LA UNICA CHICA QUE LO HA PODIDO PONER NERVIOSO TOUKO.

-FLASH BLACK-  
SE ENCONTRABAN LOS 2 SENTADOS EN LA ARENA DE LA PLAYA ES SU ULTIMO DIA EN LA ISLA LIOCOTT VIENDO LAS ESTRELLAS SI NADA NI NADIE QUE LOS INTERUMPIERA.

KIDO: SON HERMOSAS NO LO CREES TOUKO TOUKO: SI DE VERDAD HEMOSAS dijo vi ndolo a los ojos (n/a: en ese momento kido no estaba usando sus gafas)  
KIDO: SI ES VERDAD CUANDO JUGABAMOS EN EL INSTITUTO AILEN ME ENCANTABA VER LAS ESTRELLAS dijo perdi ndose en los ojos de la pelirosa-  
TOUKO: KIDO TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO? el no contesto solo asisti con la cabeza- PORQUE SIEMPRE USAS TUS GAFAS SI TUS OJOS SON HERMOSOS? solto oji azul perdi ndose de nuevo en los ojos del de rastas-

KIDO NO CONTESTO SOLO SE FUE ACERCANDO LOS 2 ESTABAN MUY CERCA QUE SUS REPIRACIONES SE MECLABAN KIDO TOMO LA BARBILLA DE TOUKO CON SU MANO DERECHA Y CON LA IZQUIERDA SU CINTURA PEGANDOLA MAS A EL, JUNTARON SUS LABIOS EN UN DULCE Y TIERNO BESO FUA ALGO TORPE, PERO CONFORME AVANZABE EL BESO ARQUIRIAN MAS EXPERIENCIA. EL BESO SE VOLOVIA MAS APASIONADO HASTA QUE SUS PULMONES ROGABA AIRE HACIENDO QUE SE SEPARARAN SONROJADOS SE MIRARON SOLOMENTE SIN DECIR NADA ..

-FIN FLASH BLACK-  
KIDO SONRIO AL RECORDARLO Y NO PODIA YA CON LA IMPACIENSA DE QUE LLEGARA EL DIA SIGUENTE PARA VOLOVER A VER A LA DUENA DE SU CORZON

KIDO: MMMM TOUKO SUSPIRO- TE AMO ESA ES MI VERDAD

TERMINO DE CAMBIARSE Y SE ACOSTO PENSANDO EN ELLA

BUENO Y QUE TAL ES MI PRIMER FIC HACI K X FISS NO SEN TAN MALOS

ARIGATO BAYYY !

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS PORFA

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ADIOS SE DESPIDE YESSI-CHAN :)


	2. Chapter 2

LA VERDAD (POR TOUKO):  
TOUKO Y RIKA CAMINABAN POR LOS LARGOS PASILLOS DEL MOLL DE SU CIUDAD, TOUKO YA NO QUERIA NI CAMINAR (N/A; y quien no de ayudar a rika con todas sus bolsas-_-)  
DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DE "EJERCICIO" SEGUN RIKA ERA HORA DE IR A CASA CUANDO LLEGARON A LA MANCION ZAIZEN :

**RIKA**: POR FIN LLEGAMOS ESTOY EXAUSTA -DIJO TIRANDOSE EN LA CAMA-

**TOUKO**:-LA MIRABA CON UNA GOTITA ESTILO ANIME Y DIJO- ASI Y DE QUE -DIJO MALHUMORADA-

**RIKA**: UYYYY -DIJO LA PELIAZULDA- CASATE TOUKO APARTE ALEGRATE NI A -DIJO ESTRUGANDOLA- MA ANA VEREMOS DE NUEVO A TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS AKI NATSUMI HARUNA FUYUPE KIDO -EL ULTIMO NOMBRE QUE DIJO LA PELIAZULADA AUN RETUMBAN EN LA CABEZA DE LA OJI AZUL-

**TOUKO**: SI ES VERDAD MAÑANA LOS VOLVEREMOS A VER A TODOS A TODOS -DIJO CON UNA SONRISA BOBA-

**RIKA** : SIII -DIJO EN TONO INFANTIL - VOLVERE A VER A MI QUERIDO -DIJO BRINCANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO POR TODA LA HABITACION HACIENDO QUE LA PELIROSA CALLERA ESTILO ANIME-

**TOUKO**: SII PROBE ICHINOSE

** RIKA:**-SE DETUBO DE PRONTO Y DIJO- SI VERDAD Y MA ANA VOLVERAS A VER A TSUNAMI VERDAD -DIJO CON PICARDIA-

**TOUKO**: OTRA VEZ CON ESO LIKA YA TE LO E DICHO UN MILLON DE VESES CUANDO ENTEDERAS QUE NO SIENTO NADA POR EL - DIJO ENOJADA LA PELIROSA A LIKA-

**RIKA**: AY ACEPTALO SI QUE TE GUSTA SOLO CON VER COMO LO MIRABAS EN OKINAWA DEL DIA QUE LO CONOCIMOS-DIJO MOLESTANDO A LA OJIAZUL- BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ME VOY A BAÑAR ADIOS TOUKO

** TOUKO**: SIEMPRE TAN TAN TU LIKA JAJAJAJA -DIJO RIENDOSE LA OJIAZUL- MMM -SUSPIRO- MEJOR VOY A BUSCAR MI ROPA PARA MA ANA -CUANDO TERMINO DE SACAR SU ROPA SE TIRO EN LA CAMA-POR FIN DESPUES DE 2 LARGOS A OS TE VOLVER KIDO TE EXTRA O- DIJO DIBUJANDO UNA SONRISA EN SUS LABIOS Y TOCANDOLOS SUABEMENTE CON LA PUNTA DE SUS DEDOS- LIKA !-GRITO- SAL YA DE EL BAÑO

FIN

LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA:

HOLA YO SE QUE MUCHOS HAN ESPERADO ESTE FIC POR MAS DE DOS MESES PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS LAS HISTORIA QUE HE SUBIDO FUE PORQUE MI AMIGA ME AYUDO NO HE ESTADO EN MI MEJOR MOMENTO LA HE PASADO FALTAL Y PERDON A TODOS LOS QUE ESPERADO ESTE FIC NO LO ACTUALIZARE EN UN BUENA RATO Y NO SE SI TALVEZ LO BORRE YA QUE QUIERO MANDAR TODO ESTO AL CAÑO PERO A LA VES NO LO HAGA PERO AUN LO ESTOY DECIDIENDO TAL VEZ YA NO VUELVA A ESCRIBIR PERO TAL VEZ TERMINE ES FIC PARA YA DEJAR ESO GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA HASTA PRONTO

YESICA


End file.
